


What did we stay about strays

by CryptTheCryptid



Series: Gifts to the Server [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cats, M/M, Multi, NATH - Freeform, Nath put the kid down, picking up a random child off the street and declaring it your own is not normal, they have many cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26114266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptTheCryptid/pseuds/CryptTheCryptid
Summary: UN's Birthday is today hip hip hooraySin also wanted fluff after being forced to write angstHere's to two of my Fav writers!!!!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, implied
Series: Gifts to the Server [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884247
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45
Collections: MarcNath Fics!





	What did we stay about strays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sinnamon_Troll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnamon_Troll/gifts), [Username8746489](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/gifts).



Nathaniel was walking home on a cold rainy day when he saw it. A small kid - too small to be healthy - was sitting on the side of the road. He sat silently, a small tincan held out to the crowd; no one seemed to pay him any attention other than the few people who carelessly dropped change into his cup.

As he approached the boy he started rummaging through his bag looking for his smock, it was a bit messy but it was long sleeved so it should work. He carefully sat down next to the boy waiting for him to notice.

It took a moment but the small boy turned to Nathaniel carefully accepting the smock and rushing to put it on before getting his arm stuck.

A few moments of struggling and conversation later Nathaniel learned the boy was Oliver and his family died in a car wreck last week. When Nathaniel asked why he hadn’t gone to the orphanage he was shocked to learn that no one came to get the boy and he had to find out about his parents deaths from the news.

After hours of talking and being ignored by the passerby did Nathaniel get the chance to ask the question that had been on the tip of his tongue sense they started talking, “Hey Ollie wanna come home with me? It's ok if you don't want to. I could just take you to the orphan-'' he was cut off by Oliver wrapping his arms around him, nodding fervently. Nathaniel chuckled before picking him up and walking the rest of the way home. Now how is he going to explain to Marc where he got the child.

Marc took the news surprisingly well, readying a bath and letting the kid wash himself before dragging Nathaniel into the living room by his ear. 

“What have we said about picking up strays.”

Nathaniel flushed, this was not the first time he found something on the side of the road, Evie their ginger Somali, Rev the black and white Scottish fold; and Chat and Lady, the two Siamese cats were all found this way

“That ‘just because its looks adorable doesn't mean you can just take it home.’” Nathaniel murmured, looking down at his feet, “But in my defense he is adorable and we both know it.”

Marc paused “Fuck your right. Fine he can stay, but we will have to convert the second guest room into a bedroom.”

“Good now next time Luka, Mari, and Adrien have to crash they have to admit they’re into each other.” Marc snickered, those three were oblivious; and though the other two liked each other and kept trying to set them up and failing, miserably.

“Awww but they made it so much easier for me to write pining from an outside perspective, dont take my creativity source Nath.” Marc wined

Nathaniel laughed, grabbing Marc around the waist and swinging him around “You’ll live without those idiots, you're plenty creative.”

Little Olly waddled back into the room, wearing the onesie Nathaniel had in a box of his old clothes. He smiled tiredly before joining Marc up in Nathaniel’s arms, being swung around the living room giggling all the while.


End file.
